


Fuzzy

by tsundere_doormat



Series: Haikyuu Boys One-Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, Comfort, Confessions, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Non-Consensual Touching, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Underage Drinking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundere_doormat/pseuds/tsundere_doormat
Summary: It's yamaguchi's first time getting drunk, he's with his best friend and crush Tsukishima, he drinks a little too much and confesses and this escalte a little from there
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Boys One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883356
Kudos: 74





	Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> asdkjfh this is my first post  
> it also hasn't gotten beta read so sorry if there are typos or mistakes  
> totally didn't write this thinking of me and someone else lmao wahhh that'd be sooo stupiddd heh.ha.ha.ha

Yamaguchi couldn’t fight the smile that widened as he looked at Tsuki. Yamaguchi’s cheeks were starting to hurt a bit but it was a losing battle, he couldn’t help but smile.  
He didn’t even need the drinks from early to feel tipsy. Tsuki’s rare laughs were filling the room tonight and those alone made his head fuzzy. Everything about Tsuki made him fuzzy and giggly. The alcohol in his system was definitely helping though.  
He looked over at Tsuki who met his eyes. Tsuki just stared at him for a moment before, his eyes gliding across his face.  
“What?” Yamaguchi finally stuttered out.  
Tsuki’s eyes moved back to his and he waited for Tsuki to say something. He watched Tsuki’s mouth open and closed before it broke out into a smile and then Tsuki was laughing.  
It took him by surprise but soon Yamaguchi was laughing as well. He had stopped trying to fight back the laughter a long time ago.  
As the two lost themelves to laughter Yamaguchi felt the urge to rest his head on Tsuki’s shoulder or in his lap. Gifted with a moment of clarity he snapped out of it and fought against the urge. It was just a short moment but it was all he needed to get himself sitting up straight again and not edging into his friend’s space.  
He just allowed himself to watch as his best friend threw his head back to stare at the ceiling trying to catch his breath still laughing a bit.  
If Yamaguchi was in some cheesy romance movie or if he had the confidence he would reach up and brush away the tears on Tsuki’s cheek from all the laughing. Maybe he would actually look Tsuki in the eyes and maybe Tsuki would look back at him with that one look. The one where he looked so calm yet wild and untamed just underneath the surface.  
But Yamaguchi knew he wasn’t in a cheesy romance movie and he sure as hell didn’t have the confidence it took to do that. So he just watched.  
He couldn’t peel his eyes away from Tuski. It was all breathtaking, his smile or the way he ran his fingers through his hair messing it up even more. Tsuki’s laugh was still ringing fresh in Yamaguchi’s ears as his eyes trailed to where his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat.  
“What?” Tsuki asked his voice snapping Yamaguchi to the present, “Something on my face?”  
“Nothing,” Yamaguchi managed to say looking away and bringing his cup to his lips. His cheeks were hot and his fingers felt like they were on fire. He kept the cup to his lips even after he finished the drink. Taking a deep breath as he let himself feel how his chest burned comfortably.  
“So, um, what do you want to talk about?” Tsuki asked.  
“We don’t have to talk.”  
The question shocked Yamaguchi and the discomfort in Tsuki’s voice was easily noticed. Yamaguchi’s mind began to wonder just how long Tsuki realized he was staring for. He’d made him uncomfortable.  
Shit.  
“Ok, great. I didn’t really want to talk anyway,” Tsuki said letting out a small sigh of relief, “But of course you probably already knew that.”  
Tsuki glanced over as he lifted the cup to his mouth again. To stop himself from staring Yamaguchi went to take another sip only to remember his cup was empty.  
He glanced over and found the bottle on the floor next to him. He grabbed it and went to pour it into his cup.  
He almost dropped the bottle as something warm touched his wrist.  
“Huh?”  
“Don’t bother,” Tsuki said gesutering for Yamaguchi to hand him the bottle, “Here.”  
He handed over the bottle and Tsuki just lifted it to his mouth glancing over at the other right before it touched his lips.  
“You don’t mind right?”  
Yamaguchi shook his head unsure what Tsuki was asking exactly. Tsuki smiled before lifting the bottle the rest of the way to his mouth. Yamaguchi made sure to look away before Tsuki could notice him staring again.  
“Here.”  
Yamaguchi felt something cold and hard-hit his shoulder. He glanced over and saw the bottle.  
“What?”  
“You wanted some right?” Tsuki asked.  
Yamaguchi almost asked what again, then Tsuki was pressing the bottle into his hand. Yamaguchi nodded, but before he could grab his cup Tsuki was throwing it over his shoulder into a trash can.  
How was he supposed to drink- oh.  
Yamaguchi lifted the bottle to his lips and took a small sip. This one burned a little on the way down and he fought the urge to cough. He let his head rest on his knees as he handed the bottle back to Tsuki.  
“Too strong huh?” Tsuki asked as Yamaguchi finally coughed. He managed a small laugh and coughed a bit more before the feeling was gone.  
Yamaguchi looked next to me and froze under Tsuki’s gaze, before Tsuki was laughing again. He reached his hand out towards Yamaguchi’s face and for a moment Yamaguchi thought Tsuki was going to touch him but instead he just made a motion in the air.  
“Wipe your face,” Tsuki laughed, “You look like you’ve been crying.”  
Yamaguchi wiped the moisture from his face before a different bottle was nudged against his arm. He was hesitant to grab it.  
“It’s a better one,” Tsuki urged, “Try it.”  
Yamaguchi lifted it to his lips and Tsuki gave a reassuring nod so he took a sip. This one wasn’t as harsh as the other one, and only a little bit warmer than the one that was in his cup earlier. It felt his chest feeling warm. He took another, longer, sip. It felt really good. Then Yamaguchi felt something hot touch his wrist again and he looked over.  
“Slow down,” Tsuki smirked.  
Yamaguchi reluctantly gave the bottle to Tsuki before leaning his head back against the bed. The carpet underneath him felt soft and he started running his fingertips over top, his fingertips tingling at the feeling.  
Yamaguchi could feel Tsuki looking over at him, but he didn’t dare look up. Keeping his eyes focused on the carpet.  
Finally Tsuki sighed and leaned his head back against the bed and staring up at the ceiling. It was a greenish tint from the lip strips on the ceiling.  
It felt relaxing and Yamaguchi let his mind wander as they sat in silence.  
How would his hands feel? What would it be like just to touch his cheeks or his arms? How would it feel to just look him in the eyes and just hold that eye contact? What would it feel like to run my fingers through his hair or have his fingers raking through mine? Would he let me rest my head in his lap? Would he ever lay against me and feel comfortable? Could we just hold one another and not feel awkward about it? Could we do all of it even if we ignored it ever happened? I wonder what it would be like to kiss him?  
“Hey!”  
Yamaguchi was again snapped out of his head and glanced over. Tsuki wasn’t looking at him, his head was still back against the bed.  
“Yeah?” Yamaguchi mumbled letting his head fall back again.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
The question felt intimate, it most likely wasn’t meant to be but it still made a shiver run down his spine. Yamaguchi grabbed the bottle hugging it before finally bringing it to his lips. He took a sip, hoping and praying that it would do something about his nerves. It only burned his throat. He glanced down and realized he was holding the one he didn’t like from before. It burned but it didn’t feel as bad as before so he took another quick sip.  
“Did you hear me-”  
“Nothing. I wasn’t thinking of anything,” Yamaguchi lied.  
“You know I don’t believe that right?” Tsuki said.  
“Mhm,” Yamaguchi hummed, taking another sip. He should’ve known better than to try and lie to Tsuki.  
“Ok good." Yamaguchi hated how easily the lie slipped past his lips. He didn’t want to lie to him. He wanted to be able to tell him what he was thinking about. He wanted for Tsuki to answer each and every one of his questions. He wanted the answers he knew he would never get.  
It was quiet again and just as Yamaguchi let his eyes close again he felt something brush against his hand and jumped.  
“What-”  
“Bottle,” Tsuki said as he met his eyes and for a second there was something. For a moment the music was gone and it was just Tsuki, then Yamaguchi was looking back at the ceiling and Tsuki was lifting the bottle to his mouth.  
“So, um,” Yamaguchi said, clearing his throat.  
“Hmm?” Tsuki hummed, prompting him to continue.  
“W-what um, what are you thinking about?” Yamaguchi asked, tasting more alcohol as he chewed on his lip.  
It was quiet and for a long time, Yamaguchi wondered if Tsuki was thinking those same questions. Maybe he was taking such a long time to respond because he was trying to think of a lie, but as Yamaguchi looked over he saw that Tsuki was just busy swallowing.  
Tsuki wasn’t thinking of a lie, he had no reason to. Tsuki almost always told the truth, he was blunt and to the point.  
He glanced over and again caught Yamaguchi staring. This time Yamaguchi caught a small smile on Tsuki’s face before he was looking back at the ceiling.  
“I was thinking about how I wanna be happy,” Tsuki answered, “Not that I’m not happy at times, but I wanna feel it for a long time. I don’t wanna have to worry that it’s going to go away, ya know?”  
It was quiet and then he laughed.  
“Nevermind, it’s really stupid I-”  
“No, I get it,” Yamaguchi interrupted.  
He knew exactly what Tsuki meant. Every time he felt that warm feeling of happiness it was amazing, wonderful, but he always knew it was just temporary. The heavy wet blanket was going to come again. The buzz was going to go away and then he was going to be dull once again.  
“I understand what you mean,” Yamaguchi said again looking at Tsuki.  
“Yeah?”  
Tsuki was looking directly at Yamaguchi, and he felt his heart rate drop and speed up simultaneously. The song playing grew louder in his ears, he could feel the beat to his core. His mouth went dry, having Tsuki look at him this long with that weird look was making him nervous.  
Having his undivided attention was too much, but it also wasn’t enough. 

Yamaguchi felt a pull. He didn’t want to move through. He wouldn’t allow himself to mess this up. He wouldn’t allow himself to mess their friendship.  
You’re going to mess this up either way.  
He moved his eyes to the ground again and reached for the closest bottle. He held it in his lap and stared down at it. His hand underneath was distorted as he swirled it around. He tried focusing on his hand and not the thoughts that were making their way up.  
You’re going to mess this up.  
You always do.  
It’s just a matter of time.  
He’ll leave eventually he doesn’t need you.  
He hated the thoughts. He wanted them to leave but they only came back stronger, so He took another drink from the stronger bottle. Only coming up for air when his lungs and throat burned too much. He was about to lift the bottle back up, but he felt something cold on his wrist.  
“Are you ok-”  
“Fine,” he mumbled trying to drink more.  
“Nuh-uh.”  
Tsuki grabbed the bottle from his hand. Yamaguchi frowned at Tsuki before reaching for the other bottle.  
“Hey c’mon stop,”  
Tsuki nudged Yamaguchi’s hand away from the bottle and moved all of them on the other side of himself out of Yamaguchi’s reach. He looked up at Tsuki’s face who’s eyes were now squinting.  
See, there. You scared him. He sees that there’s something wrong with you.  
“Why?” Yamaguchi blurted.  
“What do you mean why?” Tsuki laughed, “I’m not letting you get blackout drunk.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s not good,” he said, tapping Yamaguchi’s head, “I thought you were smart.”  
He knew it was just a tease but the voices tried to twist it.  
See even he knows you’re an idiot. Just do it.  
“C’mon just a-”  
“You’ve had enough,” he said. He was firm, no more teasing in his voice. His eyes looked serious, but there was something else there. Something else.  
Yamaguchi nodded at no one in particular before burying his head in between his knees squeezing slightly. The pressure on his temples felt nice. It usually helped, but it was just making me hotter and more upset.  
Do it.  
He’s already disgusted by you.  
He already hates you.  
He never even liked you in the first place.  
“Hey, are you okay? You’re shaking.”  
“Fine.”  
“Bullshit, your voice- what’s wrong?”  
How would he even begin to describe what’s wrong? He didn’t even know what’s wrong. His body just gets antsy. Sometimes he goes numb. He just wants to feel something. He’s scared that constantly everyone around him is going to pass him. That he’ll get left behind. How would he start to explain to Tsuki that he was afraid he was holding him back? He was scared of never being good enough no matter what he did he would always be a spare part.  
Then how would he even begin to tell Tsuki that he wanted Tsuki to be there for him on the good days? How would he tell Tsuki that he wantd to help Tsuki through his bad days? Hold him when he’s convinced the world is against him because maybe it is, but they would have each other. How would he tell him he wanted to know how his skin feels, that he wantede to know how his lips might feel?  
How do he tell him he stays up late at night just wondering how being loved by him would feel?  
“Stop drinking, you’re hyperventilating.”  
The order was loud in his ears. He knew Tsuki was right, but he refused to believe him, so he reached for another bottle laughing. If he laughed Tsuki might leave him alone and see that he’s fine.  
Maybe he’ll think the tears streaming down his face were from laughing. The shaking and choking on the sobs rising in his throat, it was all from laughing, because he was fine.  
“Stop.”  
It was louder this time. Yamaguchi looked up and met Tsuki’s eyes. He looked worried and he also looked mad.  
Do it. He’ll end up leaving. Just do it now.  
Yamaguchi paused before giving in. He took Tsuki’s face in his hands and smashed their lips together.  
It hurt. He felt teeth hit his lips.He didn’t care, He just needed to know how Tsuki felt, before he was gone.  
His lips were soft and he tasted like the alcohol the both of them had been drinking. His face fit nicely in his hands, his skin was soft and smooth and his hair was soft and fluffy and it felt nice in his fingers.  
He was so perfect.  
He felt Tsuki hands grab his arms and pushed him away. He was out of breath and staring at Yamaguchi.  
“I shouldn’t, you’re drunk and-”  
“So are you,” Yamaguchi replied before he could think, “It’ll be a mistake we both make. Something we can agree to forget tomorrow.”  
He’s going to leave for sure now.  
“Yama-”  
“Tsuki-”  
“Stop talking-”  
He hates you know. You really disgusted him. Pathetic. What are you doing? Look what you did. You hur-  
“Stop talking and let me kiss you.”  
Yamaguchi froze and then his lips were against Tsuki’s again. This time the kiss was softer, almost gentle. Slow and it felt too much like a real kiss. Like he actually wanted this. 

Yamaguchi couldn’t let himself know what he felt like. Not like that.  
So he bit his lip a bit. There was a small gasp and Yamaguchi pushed his tongue in. Tasting everywhere he could. He jumped a bit as he felt a hand on his waist.  
He moved so his knees were on either side of Tsuki. He was able to kiss him deeper. He kissed him until he was being pushed back.  
Tsuki was out of breath and Yamaguchi noticed his own lungs burning. Tsuki’s eyes were wide as he pushed his fingers through his hair.  
“Watch it,” Tsuki smirked.  
“Huh-”  
Next thing Yamaguchi knew his back was hitting the carpet and Tsuki’s lips were back. Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Tsuki’s neck and pulled him in closer. He didn’t want to breathe. He didn’t want to feel anything but Tsuki in front of him.  
He lost what little breath he had as Tsuki’s hand snuck under his shirt and rested on his bare skin. It was an innocent enough touch but it made his whole body burn. That burn, it was slowly becoming addicting.  
“More,” he breathed.  
There was a small chuckle from Tsuki and then the hand was traveling up and Yamaguchi had to pull away to catch his breath.  
The air was hot and heavy. Every touch of his hand made him gasp for breath. Then there was a mouth on his neck. It made Yamaguchi shudder and he heard something escape his mouth. He couldn’t bother to be embarrassed by the noise as the warm wet feeling was replaced with a quick sharp bite.  
“Keep making those noises, Tadashi,” Tsuki breathed.  
His voice was raspy as he said Yamaguchi’s given name and it sent sparks down Yamaguchi’s spine.  
More, was the only thing he could say as he pulled Tsuki closer into his neck. Each bite quickly followed by a wet pull and then a kiss. It was getting too hot and he could barely breathe.  
His clothes were suffocating. He pushed Tsuki a little bit and tugged on the neck of his shirt. He moved back and his eyes were staring at his neck. His throat closed up as their eyes met.  
He wanted to say something. Wanted to tell Tsuki how he felt, but he knew it would only mess things up.  
“Off,” he said, tugging Tsuki’s shirt.  
Tsuki smiled and pulled it up over his head before tugging at the other’s shirt helping him out of it. Then there was a pause.  
“How far do you wanna-  
“I don’t care, I just want you right now.”  
The words flew out of Yamaguchi’s mouth before he could think about it. The answer was too honest. Too revealing and he felt exposed as Tsuki stared down at me.  
There was something lingering in Tsuki’s eyes. Yamaguchi wanted that momentum back. This was growing too still, too calm and there was too much feeling.  
“So?” Tsuki questioned.  
“You tell me when to stop,” he said, “Can we just get back to-”  
He was smiling a bit. Then their lips were back together. Tsuki moved too slow, it was too delicate, too much like he actually cared, so Yamaguchi moved his hand up Tsuki’s chest. It wasn’t a lot but it was enough to make his breathing go unsteady.  
Then they were back to the deeper kiss. When they pulled back for air Yamaguchi moved to Tsuki’s neck. Biting and sucking the same way Tsuki did. Tsuki’s hot breath against Yamaguchi’s neck only spurred him on more and he moved faster.  
Yamaguchi was pulling the other closer. Tsuki’s skin was soft, his fingers weren’t cold anymore. They were hot. They felt like fire dancing across Yamaguchi’s skin. His mouth was amazing. Everything about it was so good. He wanted more and more of it. It was addicting, still, He felt the hole in his stomach. It was a pit. He knew this wasn’t going to fill it, but as the night went on it became easier to ignore it.

In the morning Yamaguchi’s nose and toes felt cold. He reached out and felt nothing, it surprised him. He opened his eyes a bit as he tugged the blanket around his shoulders.  
His head hurt a bit as he sat up and swung his feet off the bed. They hit something, he looked down and saw the half-filled bottles and slowly it all came back to him.  
The laughing, dancing, drinking, and the…  
  
He looked around for Tsuki but he was nowhere in the room. He stood up and grabbed his phone off the ground checking the time. It was well into the afternoon. He dropped it in his pocket and stuck his head out the door. He heard movement in the kitchen and he couldn’t tell who he hoped it to be. Tsuki or his parents?  
“You’re awake.”  
Yamaguchi paused and looked over to the kitchen stepping out of the hall a bit. He forced a smile on his face and nodded. Tsuki stood staring at him. He held a plate in his hand and stood in front of the stove.  
“Hungry?”  
“Um, sure,” Yamaguchi managed.  
Tsuki nodded and grabbed another plate. Yamaguchi watched as he shoved a serving of eggs on the new plate. He set it down on the table before looking back at him.  
Yamaguchi felt the need to say something.  
“Eat, you’re hungry,” Tsuki said, turning back around.  
Yamaguchi nodded although his back was to him and slid into a chair and ate. He honestly felt like he was forcing the food down his throat. He wanted to say something because he regretted the way it happened.  
Maybe Tsuki didn’t remember, though.  
Would that be worse or better?  
“Um, hey I-”  
“Hey, I wanna say I’m sorry Yamaguchi,” Tsuki interupted, “You were way too drunk and even though I was drunk too I was obviously in a better headspace than you. So I understand if you wanna go back home and just sort out how you wanna deal with me, but I wanted to apologize.”  
“Deal with you?” the other asked.  
“Well, yeah. You probably wnat your space to sort out if you even want to be friends or- Well what I did wasn’t right so I get it if you wanna stop hanging out as much, or whatever.”  
Yamaguchi looked over at Tsuki. He was looking down at his plate glaring at it before he looked back up at Yamaguchi.  
“I- I’m at fault here. I’m sorry. I’m the disgusting one. I pushed myself onto you and-”  
“What?”  
Tsuki looked up at Yamaguchi.  
“Did you want what we did?” he asked.  
See he’s disgusted.  
“Did you want what we did, with me?” he asked.  
“I didn’t want it to happen like that, but-”  
Lie to him. Tell him you don’t want to see him anymore. Lie. He’s going to leave eventually anyway.  
“-yes. I did want that.”  
It was quiet. The voices even froze. The air hung heavy and Yamaguchi had to look away. Had to redirect his attention elsewhere. He focused on the fork how it felt cold in his hand while his entire body burned. Burned with rage, embarrassment, shame, any and everything he had been trying not Yamaguchi feel was being felt.  
“I’m sorry,” He finally said.  
“For what?”  
The kiss? Letting hisself believe He was something he wanted? For putting him through this?  
“Everything,” He said.  
“Are you sorry you kissed me?”  
“I shouldn’t have done that while we were both drunk and like you said I wasn’t in the right headspace-”  
“If we both weren’t drunk. If we both were in the right headspace, would you have still kissed me?”  
“Yes.”  
His own answer felt like a punch in the gut. He didn’t dare look up at Tsuki, afraid of what expression he might find.  
“Would you let me, if we were both in the right headspace, would you let me kiss you?”  
Yamaguchi froze. Tsuki’s wording made his head spin. Let. As in he wanted to kiss him. Was he overthinking the wording? Or was he overthinking the overthinking of the wording? Which was it? What did he mean?  
“I agree that I wouldn’t have wanted it to happen, not while we were drunk,” Tsuki said, “If we weren’t drunk though I would still want to kiss you. I would still want you-”  
His voice was going in his ear and stirring Yamaguchi’s thoughts around. He didn’t actually mean it. He was just misunderstanding him, he couldn’t want him. He didn’t want him.  
“Stop thinking about it and answer me dammit,” Tsuki’s voice was harsh but it was quiet. Yamaguchi finally looked up and he almost stopped breathing. Tsuki seemed so open, so vulnerable.  
“I would still want you to,” Yamaguchi finally answered.  
Tsuki smiled a bit before his nose twitched and he glanced away. He nodded and moved back to the kitchen. Leaving Yamaguchi at the table confused.  
“Wait, Tsuki-”  
“Just eat,” he said, “Then we’re taking a nap.”  
“Wait don’t we have to talk about-”  
“What’s there to talk about Yamaguchi?” Tsuki asked.  
“You’re misunderstanding me, I-”  
You’re going to mess up this relationship too.  
“I want you. I really want you though. I want to be there for you on your bad days. I want to make you happy like you make me happy. I don’t want you to feel that wet blanket feeling anymore. I want to-”  
“Me too,” he grumbled quietly, “Just shut up and eat. I-”  
He paused looking up at me again, his hand slightly shaking.  
“I love you too, okay? So just shut up and eat your food.”  
Yamaguchi grinned at the blush crossing Tsuki’s face. Tsuki noticed the grin and scowled in his direction before looking back down at his plate.  
“Sorry… Kei,” Yamaguchi smiled.  
He caught the pause as Tsuki lifted his fork to his mouth and smiled even bigger as he noticed his face growing more red. Tsuk glanced up at Yamaguchi most likely to try and shoot back a witty remark but froze as his eyes met the others.  
“So are we dating or-”  
“Can you just finish your eggs?” Tsuki grumbled.  
Yamaguchi laughed a bit to himself seeing the blush cross his face.  
“This is so stupid,” Tsuki mumbled walking up to the other. Yamaguchi looked up just as Tsuki pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft and quick and then Tsuki was pulling away.  
“I’m taking a nap,” Tsuki mumbled, walking down the hall leaving Yamaguchi staring at his plate of eggs.  
“What-”  
“Are you coming Tadashi?” Tsuki asked.  
The other boy’s face dropped before he was smiling twice as big. Tsuki tried fighting back a smile but looking at the other he couldn’t help it as the other ran over to him. The both of them smiling wide.

**Author's Note:**

> soo how was it??  
> this is apart of a series so send in Haikyuu ship requests of any kind


End file.
